Blood Lust/1806
"Yeahhhh but that doesn't explain why my dress is on fire... or why you're naked" - Emilia Corvus Emilia Corvus makes dresses and apparently they sometimes catch fire. Emilia Corvus is lazy and spends every moment she can either asleep or lounging around. Emilia Corvus has two children named Draco and Merry. Around 1828 during Merry and Dracos rebellious phase, Blood Lust got tired of their shit and sent the two of them over to the SH universe. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Consciousness Transferal, Deflection, Shortcut Access, Oath Embodiment and Name Evocation as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Backstory Blood Lust is now working as a Dressmaker in Spain. Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers (Currently 78) ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic ** Onmyōdō ** Eye Magic ** Spirit Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Angelic Magic ** Mythic magic ** Alchemy ** Strength Magic ** Magic Combat ** Mysticism ** Magic Bestowal ** Enchantment ** Dragon Magic ** Anti-Magic ** Inscription Casting ** Dowsing ** Light-Shadow Magic ** Life and Death Magic ** Astral Magic ** Corruption Magic ** Curse Creation ** Intelligence Magic ** Invocation ** Magic Augmentation ** Magic Weaponry ** Magical Regeneration ** Spell Reflection ** Mystic Dragon Physiology ** Inertia Magic (New) ** Memory Magic (New) ** Sin Magic (New) ** Space Magic (New) ** Time Magic (New) ** Vibration Magic (New) ** War Magic (New) ** Mysticism (New) ** Dimension Magic (New) ** Twilight Magic (New) ** Chaos Magic (New) ** Motion Magic (New) ** Magic Wave Emission (New) ** Aura Magic (New) Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Consciousness Transferal ' '''Name Evocation ' '''Deflection Shortcut Access * Anti Storage ** Freeing ** Intangibility ** True Form * Book Jumping * Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel/Planeswalking (by travelling through other dimensions in the cosmos) *** Dimensional Transformation; as users travel from different dimensions they can transform into a respective version of themselves in the dimension. ** Limited Space-Time Manipulation (by bending the fourth dimensions of time and space) *** Accelerated Probability (by seeing the future consequences by the choices one will make.) *** Precognition (by turning your head and looking into the future) *** Parachronal Cognition (by turning your head and looking at another timeline.) *** Retrocognition (by turning your head into the fourth dimension into the past) *** Subspace Travel (by cutting through dimensions to get anywhere instantly.) **** Teleportation *** Time Acceleration (by moving more quickly into the future.) *** Time Reduction (by slowing your transit through time.) *** Time Stopping (by stopping your interaction with the flow of time.) *** Time Travel (by travelling through the dimension of time.) ** Spatial-Temporal Lock (by being independent of the dimensional flows of time.) ** Obtain weapons and gadgets from alternate universes. ** Lock an opponent in an alternate universe. * Distance Manipulation ** Distance Sense ** Enhanced Stride ** Path Manipulation ** Remote Teleportation *** Location Swapping ** Spatial Expansion ** Spatial Flight ** Teleportation Manipulation ** Terrain Manipulation ** Unreachability * Domain Traveling ** Domain Manipulation ** Unbound Soul * Fantasy Travelling ** Absolute Access ** Book Jumping ** Boundary Manipulation *** Boundary Perception *** Boundary Removal ** Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel ** Distance Manipulation ** Domain Traveling ** Dream Walking ** Isolation ** Oneiric Teleportation ** Planeswalking ** Reality Shifting ** Self-Existence Manipulation ** Shortcut Access ** Spatial-Temporal Lock ** Ultimate Intangibility * Fictional Transcendence ** 4th Wall Awareness ** 4th Wall Breaching ** 4th Wall Interaction ** Cartoon Physics ** Cheating ** Dimensional Travel ** Portal Creation ** Reality Shifting * Planeswalking ** Portal Manipulation *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Dimensional Travel *** Reality Shifting *** Teleportation **** Cosmic Teleportation *** Time Travel * Portal Redirection ** Access Denial Oath Embodiment * Absolute Contract ** Absolute Command: every condition imposed by the user will inevitably happen. ** Precondition Manipulation ** Contract Bestowal ** Concept Manipulation: making contracts/pacts with concepts. ** Entity Lordship: once made one has power over those under it. ** Existence Manipulation: making a contract/pact with existence. ** Oath Keeping: if the user wants to. ** Reality Warping: making a contract/pact with reality. ** Taboo Inducement ** Wish Granting * Bond Manipulation ** Almighty Link ** Atomic Dissociation *** Destruction *** Nuclear Explosion Inducement ** Bond Destruction ** Connection Manipulation ** Electricity Generation ** Explosion Inducement ** Kinship Manipulation ** Matter Transmutation ** Psychic Shield when breaking the effects of Telepathy, and other telepathic powers. ** Relationship Manipulation * Concept-Dependent Immortality ** Absolute Immortality * Guardianship: in the concept of oath keeping. ** Supernatural Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. *** Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient in any weapon. **** Magic Weaponry: Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic. **** Personal Weaponry: Possess a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. ** Enhanced Charisma: Cull the fear in individual hearts & minds and rally the courage to follow within others. *** Companion Allegiance: Form binding ties with steadfast allies. **** Taming: not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds. *** Heroism Inducement: Clear away all fear or doubt to inspires to push forward. ** Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess is beyond the limits of one's kind. ** Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. *** Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. *** Supernatural Detection: Gain insight into abnormal activities. ** Indomitable Will: Possess a powerful will that cannot be broken. *** Fear Masking/Fearlessness: Cannot feel fear. ** Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) ** Strong Heart: Possess a strong noble heart that cannot be bounded by corruption. ** Strong Soul: Possess a great independent spirit. * Mind Link: the user is connected to anyone who makes oaths. ** Clairempathy ** Psychic Communication *** Telepathic Relay *** Zoolingualism ** Sensory Scrying * Nigh Omniscience: the user has knowledge of all oaths that are in the universe. ** Answer Intuition ** Claircognizance ** Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Knowledge *** Extrasensory Perception ** Encyclopedic Knowledge *** Instilled Knowledge *** Living Database ** Absolute Intelligence ** Panmnesia ** Absolute Wisdom ** Absolute Wits ** Intuitive Perception ** Parachronal Cognition *** Xeno-Accelerated Probability * Oath Keeping ** Authority ** Binding ** Contract Bestowal * Oath Manipulation ** Absolute Buying ** Absolute Contract ** Context Manipulation ** Contract Bestowal ** Contract Nullification ** Oath Keeping ** Precondition Manipulation ** Punishment Manipulation ** Reward Manipulation * Tormentor: user can punish anyone who breaks an oath. ** Darkside View ** Penance Stare ** Psychological Intuition *** Emotion Manipulation **** Despair Inducement **** Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement **** Insanity Inducement **** Suicide Inducement **** Will Breaking ** Punishment *** Binding *** Death Recreation *** Pain Inducement *** Process Duplication *** Psychic Torture *** Soul Mutilation *** Skin Removal *** Torment Inducement *** Torture Equipment Proficiency * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Category:Blood Lust